


Not in the slightest

by Weekpra



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Creepy Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Help the bean, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ienzo being a bean, Ienzo gets caught up in things, Parent Vexen (Kingdom Hearts), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Vexen is a good dad, Wrote this because of a cutscene, Xemnas Being an Asshole (Kingdom Hearts), i don't have a life, luxord mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: Not in the slightest.'That had been Vexen's answer.But now, when his son was in danger.He realized, that he did care.
Kudos: 16





	Not in the slightest

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, that one cutscene in kh3 where Luxord asks if Vexen cares about how his research is used and he replies that he doesn't care.  
> I decided to write this instead of sleeping.  
> No one dies but Ienzo gets close. 
> 
> I am sorry.
> 
> Also this is pretty bad-

"Not in the slightest." 

That was what Vexen had answered to the question if he cared about the usage of his research.  
He had just thought that it didn't matter how his research was used, as long as it was completed. 

He had never thought it would turn out like this.

He never thought that Xemnas would go this far to test his loyalty.

But he did.

He seeked out the person most important person to Vexen, no. Even. And used him against the nobody.

His son

The replica's were not the only thing Vexen had worked on, he had created a little side project that would help with the replicas.

A heart extractor.

He had trashed the idea as he realized he couldn't make the heart extraction fast enough and anyone who it was used on would have to be in insufferable agony for who knows how many minutes.

Vexen was heartless yes, but not a sadist. 

He had trashed the idea, but never destroyed the extractor.

And now he regretted it.

Oh how he wished he would've just destroyed the damn thing!

But, he never did, and now he had to suffer from that. 

Vexen had thought that the day would've been just like any other.  
Do research, work on the replicas and other stuff like that.  
But things had taken a strange turn when Luxord had entered his lab and told him that Xemnas had something that was addressed to him.

Vexen had never noticed that the heart extractor was gone. 

He had been so fixtated in his work that he didn't notice how Xemnas had taken it the last time he had visited to check on his research.

Vexen had found it weird how the superior had asked so many questions about the extractor when Vexen many times stated that it wouldn't be finished. 

Now Vexen just wished that his past self would've caught on with Xemnas' plans.

Xemnas had asked Vexen to come to meet up with him in a certain world, The keyblade graveyard.  
Vexen didn't care about the place where they were meeting up, as long as it was fast so that he could return to his work again.

Vexen dark corridored himself to the keyblade graveyard and immediately saw Xemnas eyeing the heart extractor. A blue ball in his palm.

That should've been enough to raise red flags to Vexen.

"Xemnas, why do you have that?" Vexen questioned, gaining Xemnas' attention.  
"Ah, Vexen. You have arrived." Xemnas answered, having a slight smirk on his face.  
More red flags rose up in Vexen's mind.

"I have been thinking lately, about your loyalty. Since, you seem to switch sides pretty easily. So I wanted to test how loyal you are to the organization." Xemnas said, eyeing the ball in his hand yet again.

"Xemnas, you are not planning to use that on me right. You know I don't have a heart." Vexen took a slight step back from the gray headed male infront of him.

"Of course not, Vexen." Xemnas laughed dryly.

"I was thinking of how I could put your loyalty to test, and I remembered something." Xemnas smirked.

The next statement felt likefroze everything around Vexen was enveloped in his own ice. The air around him felt even colder than his own element. 

"Don't you have a son?"

Vexen froze in place, letting a breath out of his mouth.  
No.  
He wouldn't.  
He couldn't.  
Xemnas couldn't bring Ienzo back into this!  
He just couldn't!

"Xemnas, I would very much appreciate if you would leave Ienzo out of this." Vexen's cold stare would've killed Xemnas by now if looks could kill. 

"Ah, so he was recompleted." Cemnas stated, Vexen's glare grew even deadlier.  
"Xemnas, recompleted or not. You are leaving him out of this." Vexen's voice was dark, but Xemnas didn't seem to care. Instead he snapped his fingers and a dark corridor appeared in the air. And someone dropped out of it on the ground, yelping in slight pain. 

Silver hair, white labcoat, skinny features, slender skin. That trademark hairstyle.

Vexen didn't need to look at the boy's features for even a second.

Ienzo.

"E-Even?"  
Ienzo's weak voice came into his ears and he saw the boy slightly raise his head up from the ground. Weak, fragile. He looked around to see Xemnas and attempt to stand up but Xemnas pointed the ball at the boy.

No.

No..

NO...

NO!

He CAN'T

Vexen was frozen, no. Ienzo had just been recompleted.  
And this time he would die foreal!  
The extractor wasn't finished!  
His heart would be destroyed.

But before Vexen could say, yell or do anything.

Xemnas pressed the button, a red laser shot itself from the ball to Ienzo's chest where his heart was located.  
Vexen's breath got caught in this throat.

An agonizing scream tore through the graveyard as the extraction began. Vexen froze in place as Ienzo clutched at his shirt, tearing it apart.  
"Luxord told me you didn't care sbout how your research was used. So why are you like that now?" Xemnas smirked as Vexen remained the same position and expression he had. His lips slightly parted and his eyes wide.  
He stared at his son. Gasping and screaming in pure agony, tears streaming out of his eyes.

He wanted to kill Xemnas so bad. 

But he didn't create the extractor.

Vexen did.

If he would have destroyed it right away he wouldn't be here.  
Xemnas wouldn't be here.

Ienzo wouldn't be here.

Vexen stared, and stared, and stared. Until Ienzo's screams quieted into small whimpers. His skin even paler and looking dead, his eyes duller and his hands dropping back to his sides. 

Vexen was reminded by the boy he and his coworkers had found. Weak, fragile, vulnerable. He had been just like this, pale. Dull. Weak. 

Vexen didn't fear anything.  
Vexen didn't care how his research was used.  
Vexen didn't love anyone.

Lies.

All lies.

Vexen was scared.  
Vexen cared now.  
Vexen loved his son.

His family. 

And before he knew, he had frozen the ground and at the same time Xemnas' legs. Catching him off guard and dropping the ball. Vexen ran over and smashed it with his foot. He walked up to Ienzo, who was barely concious, helped him up and wrapped his coat around the boy. He created a dark corridor and turned to Xemnas.

"You made your last trick when you decided to involve my son." 

And he stepped through the corridor, not caring how the darkness would have affect him as long as he got Ienzo the hell out of there. 

They emerged in Radiant garden. At Ienzo's room and Vexen set the boy onto the bed. His surrounding seemed a bit hazy and he had to walk carefully to not lose balance, but he just needed to make sure the boy was safe. 

He wrapped Ienzo in a blanket and sat beside him on the bed. 

How could he let this happen?

How.

Vexen knew Xemnas would hunt him down, he knew. But he didn't care, and he was going to give Xemnas HELL for what he did. 

"E-Even." Ienzo called out, Vexen's eyes shifted to the boy beside him. His skin wasn't as pale, but it definitely didn't look normal either. His eyes weren't thank god dull anymore, but there were obvious tears shining in them. Threatning to roll down his cheeks. 

Vexen didn't say anything, but Ienzo already knew. He knew the machine had been Vexen's, but he also knew that his father had no intentions of ever using it on him. He also knew, that Vexen was sorry.

"It's okay dad." Ienzo's voice was raspy. But Vexen was just so glad to hear it again. 

"Ienzo, I unfortunately cannot stay here for your safety. But give me your phone. I'll contact a certain someone." Vexen told the boy beside him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as Vexen stood up from the bed.

"It's on the table." Ienzo quieyly said. Vexen took the phone and put it on. Going through Ienzo's contacts to find Sora. He pressed the number and dialed the keyblade wielder.

"Donald, Goofy, Herc! Look! A lucky emblem!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed at a stone with a lucky emblem carved on it. The trio had visited world to look for lucky emblems and they had just found the last one.  
He took his phone from his pocket and took a picture of it, just as he was putting the phone back in his pocket it rang.  
Sora got shocked from the sudden noice and the phone jumped around from hand to hand until he finally caught it steadily in his right one. 

"The king?" Donald and Goofy got closer to the phone.

"Riku?" Sora smiled.

"It could be Ienzo telling about his work on the replicas too." Jiminy popped on top of Sora's head.

Sora accepted the call.

And saw Vexen.

"Who are you?" Sora asked, he had never met this man in his life. Atleast, he didn't remember.  
But he saw the organization coat.

"You're with the organization!? How did you call me!?" Sora yelled.  
"Calm down and listen to me. My name is Vexen, and I was known as Even." Vexen stated, rolling his eyes.

This caught Sora's attention.

"Vexen? Are you the man the king, Riku and Ienzo were talking about?" Sora raised an eyebrow. Vexen nodded.

"Listen up Sora." Vexen started, he glared at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy through the screen.  
"Why should we listen to you?" Donald's rasped voice came into Vexen's ears and he scowled.  
"Aren't you supposed to protect your friends, Sora?" Vexen questioned.  
Sora didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Have you hurt Riku? Or Kairi! Axel? Anyone!" Sora yelled through the phone in his hand.

"You're doing a shitty job in protecting your friends, afterall you do consider them the most important to you. Don't you?" Vexen's icy cold glare met Sora's eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Goofy asked. He was confused, why was a member of the organization judging Sora's ability to protect his friends?

All of the four listening to the man opened their mouths to ask him about what the hell he was saying. But the pieces in their minds connected when they heard a weak and a fragile voice call out to the blonde in the call.

"E-Even. Don't b-be so harsh o-on him. He's d-doing all he c-can." Ienzo's weak voice was barely loud enough to be heard by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy. But it was loud enough to get regognized by each if them.

"Ienzo!" They all exclaimed in sync. "H-Hey. Sora, D-Donald, Go-Goofy, Jiminy." Ienzo greeted, his voice quiet and small.  
"What happened to you?" Sora yelled, worry all over his expression.  
But no answer came, instead Vexen was back on the screen.

"He passed out." Vexen simply stated.  
"I am not going to show myself to anyone in this castle so I suggest you either come here or get someone else to come here. He's weak. Very weak." Vexen stated, Donald and Goofy exchanged glances. It could be a trap. 

But if it wasn't. They'd leave Ienzo like that.

"What happened to him?" Jiminy asked from on top of Sora's head.

"Xemnas stole the heart extractor machine I had created, I later on trashed the idea because of how much pain it caused. Xemnas wanted to test my loyalty to the organization and he kidnapped Ienzo, and used the extractor on him." Vexen explained calmly, watching as the fours expressions went from confused, to angry to horrified. 

"I am leaving now and if I find out my son hasn't been taken care of I am personally hunting every single last one of you down." Vexen glared at them one last time and ended the call.

"Son...?"

"Ienzo is Vexen's son?" 

But they didn't have time to think about that now. They left the world, called Riku, the king, Lea and Kairi. And made their way to Radiant garden.

His son was safe. He had no doubt Sora and his friends would come. He sat down next to Ienzo for a little longer, petting his hair.  
Why did it have to end like this?  
He took his coat and portalled into a world where the organization most likely wouldn't look for him at first.

But he hugged Ienzo first.

"May your heart be your guiding key."


End file.
